La Pierre de l'Apocalypse
by Ambre77
Summary: Il la tenait dans sa main. Le petit bijou pulsait au creux de sa paume, de façon régulière, tel un cœur qui bat. Devant lui, le sacrifice agonisait, la poitrine ouverte, le sang tachant ses vêtements. Mais il n’en avait cure. Il l’avait enfin…
1. Chapter 1

**La Pierre de l'Apocalypse**

**Titre** : La Pierre de l'Apocalypse

**Auteur** : Ambre77

**Description** : Un crossover… Entre Yu-Gi-Oh et mon esprit tordu. Baku-kûn se ramasse dans un mode parallèle grâce à son jumeau tant apprécié. Au début, je fais des petits chapitres pour que celui soit plus facile à lire… huhu

Ps : Désolée pour les fans de Gnah Land j'ai perdu tous mes documents dans mon formatage… ma pauvre histoire débilette devra rester à tout jamais à ce qu'elle est maintenant…

_Il la tenait dans sa main. Le petit bijou pulsait au creux de sa paume, de façon régulière, tel un cœur qui bat. Devant lui, le sacrifice agonisait, la poitrine ouverte, le sang tachant ses vêtements. Mais il n'en avait cure. Il l'avait enfin… _

_-Mon moment… depuis si longtemps attendu… Il y a 3000 ans dont je rêve à ceci… Je vais pouvoir enfin réveiller la mémoire du pharaon et assurer le retour des ténèbres!_

Bakura Ryô ouvrit les yeux.

« Encore ce cauchemar…»

Bakura repoussa les couvertures de son lit. Encore cette nuit… il avait vu le même songe… Ce même cauchemar… Ces image, sans cesse ressassées dans son esprit tourmenté, ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il s'assit sur son lit et soupira.

_« De grands projets nous attendent, Bakura »,_ murmura une voix dans sa tête.

_« Non… _Songea le pauvre adolescent._ Pas encore… »_

Yami Bakura prit possession de son corps. Bakura résista comme il pu… en vain. Son double maléfique prit sa place, et le adolescent ne pu que battre retraite.

Yami Bakura mit la main sur l'Anneau du Millénium. Il allait utiliser un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais utilisé auparavant et que seul lui en connaissait l'existence…

_-Translaten_, murmura Yami Bakura, tandis qu'un aura doré l'enveloppait…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre I

Bakura ouvrit les yeux. Il était étendu sur un sol pavé, en plein midi, au beau milieu d'une ville très animée.

Il se releva très rapidement.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Où était sa chambre, son lit? Pourquoi la Lune avait-elle fait place à cet aveuglant Soleil?

Une charrette où un cheval le bouscula. Pieds nus sur la rue aux dalles inégales, Bakura trébucha jusqu'au trottoir et… se rendit compte à ce moment précis qu'il était encore en pyjama.

Rouge de honte, il se mit à courir n'importe où, voulant éviter passants et commerçants. Ignorant où il allait, il se perdit dans un dédale de ruelles sombres et puantes. Frissonnant plus de peur que de froid, il finit par s'arrêter. Il croisa les bras sur son torse nu et se rendit compte que courir n'importe où n'était pas particulièrement intelligent.

-Ça va, petit poil? Fit une voix enfantine derrière lui.

Il se retourna vivement. Une petite fille, aux longs cheveux bruns tressés qui descendaient jusqu'en bas de son dos l'observait avec curiosité. Ses grands yeux noisettes, taillés en forme d'amande, brillaient d'une étrange lueur. Son visage rond, ses membres potelés lui donnaient une allure très jeune. La fillette portait une jupe en feuille et une camisole verte. Elle était pieds nus, malgré la température glaciale des dalles. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas en souffrir. Elle tenait un petit sachet entre ses doigts fins.

-Je… Oui… Je vais…bien… Balbutia Bakura.

_« Petit poil ? Elle a une bien drôle de façon de nommer les gens, cette petite.» _

-D'accord! Fit la fillette. Salut, petit poil!

Elle fit demi-tour et s'enfuit dans les ruelles au sol glauque. Son pas léger fit écho quelques instants…

-A..Attends! Fit Bakura, en se mettant en sa poursuite.

Il sauta par-dessus un tas d'ordure, évita un chat noir avant de retrouver la petite fille aux grands yeux bridés. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Bakura, un sourire radieux illumina son visage.

-Oui, petit poil, tu m'as suivi? Tu as donc besoin des conseils du Patron? Il me l'avait dit que je ramènerai un client en allant cherche des épices de éffnet!

_« …Le Patron? Client?_ Se dit Bakura, alarmé. _Et… des épices de quoi? Mais où suis-je tombé…_ »

-Je m'appelle Bakura, fit l'adolescent.

-Je suis Férix! S'exclama la petite fille en faisant un rapide courbette à la japonaise. Très heureuse de rencontrer, Ba… Ba-kû-rha.

-Tout… Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit Bakura.

-Allez, viens! Je vais t'amener voir le Patron! Fit Férix en attrapant la main droite de Bakura.

-Heum… d'accord, fit l'adolescent en se laissant entraîner par la fillette aux longues tresses brunes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre II

Bakura avait marché un petit moment avec la fillette à la jupe verte. Ils avaient quittés le dédale de ruelles puantes pour aboutir sur une route très achalandée. Des commerçants essayaient de vendre leurs produites, des grandes dames poudrés faisait leurs petits achats en se dandinant sous une ombrelle, des hommes parlaient affaires et politiques, des gamins jouaient à chat entre les pattes des grands chevaux… toute cette agitation déboussolait Bakura. Non seulement il n'avait aucune idée de où il était, mais aussi… en quelle époque.

Férix le guidait toujours, main dans la main. Elle semblait à l'aide dans toute cette foule de gens. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant une boutique à la façade minable. L'écriteau était tellement usé qu'on pouvait à peine lire ce qu'il y avait dessus. Confiante, la petite Férix poussa la porte. Une clochette retentit doucement lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

Un homme, accoudé au comptoir, presque à l'arrière, releva lentement la tête. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombaient devant ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus brillaient de sagesse et de vie. Il était très grand et très mince, et, malgré ses cheveux blancs, son visage était jeune. Il avait tout au plus… 20 ans. Son chapeau melon, blanc comme ses cheveux, pendait un peu sur la gauche. On voyait Férix, il sourit.

-Oh! Férix! Tu es revenue, ma petite! Et je vois que tu apportes… le client.

Férix lâcha la main de Bakura et s'élança à travers de la boutique et rejoins le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Ce dernier tendit les bras vers la petite fille et l'attira contre elle. Les pieds de Férix quittèrent le sol et elle alla rejoindre les genoux de l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Il se tourna vers Bakura, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres.

-Je suis Magius, dit-il, le maître de cette boutique. Et toi tu es…

-En pyjama, fit une voix derrière le rideau coloré qui ornait le mur derrière Magius.

Le rideau coloré s'écarta d'un geste et une femme en à couper le souffle en émergea. Elle portait une robe noire, très serrée sur le corps et au large décolleté. Ses cheveux étaient bleus, tout comme ses yeux et ses lèvres. Des cornes azurés émergeaient de ses cheveux bleus. Elle sortit de derrière l'arrière-boutique (du moins, ça ressemblait à cela) et s'avança vers Bakura.

-Tu n'as pas honte… De montrer tant d'horreur à une si petite fille?

-….Hein? Fit Bakura, sans comprendre.

-Férix est encore immature. Va donc t'habiller.

-Saphira, intervint gentiment Magius, laisse lui un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ce monde-ci. Il vient à peine d'arriver, le pauvre.

-Il s'appelle Bakura! S'écria joyeusement Férix.

Magius sourit tendrement en caressa doucement la tête de Férix.

-Je crois qu'Éthan aurait des vêtements à sa taille… Férix, peux-tu aller chercher des vêtements pour notre ami ici présent?

-Oui patron! Fit Férix et se glissa sur le sol.

Maigus se retourna lentement vers Bakura. Il passa ses doigts sur le rebord de son chapeau melon blanc avant de dire :

-Nous allons enfin pouvoir parler affaire…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre III

Bakura se sentait complètement déboussolé. Comme un automate, il accepta les vêtements que la petite Férix lui tendait. Il les mit, attendant la suite. Cet homme aux cheveux blancs avaient l'air de plus en savoir sur lui que Bakura lui-même…

-Il est joli, cet anneau que tu portes au cou, remarqua Magius.

-Hum? Ah, ce vieux truc? Un cadeau de mon père…Fit Bakura en haussant les épaules.

Férix s'était assise à une vieille table branlante un peu plus loin et elle dessinait avec une plume en chantonnant doucement. La dénommée et cornue Saphira lança un regard méprisant à Bakura. Apparemment, elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup…

-Donc… Puis-je savoir la raison qui t'a poussé à franchir le seuil de ma boutique? Demanda Magius.

-C'est Férix qui m'a amené.

-Non… Férix ne te qu'as guidé jusqu'ici.

-Je…

Bakura ne savait pas répondre. Il y avait à peine dix minutes et il était encore dans lit! Et là… Et là… Il était dans une vieille boutique poussiéreuse entrain de répondre aux questions d'un homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Hum... Fit Magius en croisant ses mains fines sous son menton. En attendant de trouver la réponse, peut-être accepterais-tu de travailler pour moi?

La proposition surpris Bakura. Magius ne le connaissait même pas! Comment pouvait-il lui proposer un travail? Et surtout… de _quelle nature_ était ce travail?

« Mais… Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre? Songea Bakura. Je crois que cette boutique est ma seule ancre pour le moment… »

-C…C'est d'accord… mais… que dois-je faire? Questionna craintivement Bakura.

-C'est simple. Faire les courses, allez récupérer des objets chez marchands… Des objets que nous revendons ici, dans ma boutique.

-Ça ne me semble pas difficile…

-Maître! Protesta vivement Saphira. Vous n'allez pas laisser cet… _humain_ travaillé avec nous?

-Bien sûr, Saphira, fit Magius, sur un ton conciliant. Bakura?

-Oui?

-Tu feras équipe avec Férix. C'est à elle que je lui donne les… missions les moins difficiles. Tu apprendras les rudiments du métier avec elle.

« _Missions?_ »

-Chouette! Fit Férix en tapant des mains. Bakura sera mon partenaire! Nous allons dormir dans le même lit?

-Non, ma chouette, fit doucement Magius. Je ne crois pas que Bakura serait d'accord pour dormir avec toi.

-Et en plus, tu ne cesses de parler en dormant, fit Saphira avec humeur.

-Bakura est mon partenaire! Bakura est mon partenaireeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Clama Férix.

-Hehe… Fit Bakura, ne sachant que faire ou dire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre IV

Bakura avait passé tout l'après-midi en compagnie de Férix. La petite fille était très énergique et semblait jamais s'arrêter de parler ou de bouger. Elle lui avait fait visité la boutique au grand complet (sauf derrière le rideau coloré). Vu de l'extérieur, jamais Bakura n'aurait pu deviner que cette boutique était aussi grande. Il y avait même un deuxième étage! En haut de la boutique on y retrouvait les chambres. L'adolescent avait apprit qu'il allait partagé la chambre de Férix… Il n'était pas surpris, mais pas amer non plus. Il devait s'avouer que la petite fille était bien sympathique et qu'il était bien difficile de résister à son… charme.

Il avait aussi vu le jardin. Le jardin était à l'arrière de la boutique et protéger par une clôture de bois aux piquets très hauts. Le jardin dissimulait un bassin d'eau où quelques poissons aux écailles peu communes se mouvaient lentement, des plantes aux fleurs et feuilles plus qu'étrange et un arbre. Un arbre gigantesque, au tronc si épais que Bakura se demandait s'il serait capable de l'entourer avec ses deux bras. Ses feuilles étaient aussi larges que sa main. Férix, elle, semblait très enchanté d'avoir un arbre si gigantesque dans le jardin. Elle ne cessait d'y bondir dans ses branches ou encore de s'asseoir sur la balançoire d'y accrocher.

Bakura avait passé un après-midi plus tranquille dans ce nouveau… monde? Encore à la fin de l'après-midi il se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas… Sûrement, après tout. Ce qui lui arrivait était trop étrange pour être vrai…

Lorsque les 16 heures sonnèrent, la porte de la boutique s'ouvrit. Bakura était installé à la vieille et basse table branlante, entrain de jouer à « devine ce que je dessine » avec Férix. Il releva la tête pour voir qui entrait dans la boutique.

Un garçon qui devait avoir son âge entra. Il était vêtu de cuir, des bracelet faits d'épine de métal au bras et il portait une chaîne autour du cou. Il avait de longs cheveux bouclés et plus emmêlée qu'une crinière de lion. Justement… Il ressemblait à un lion. Il avait l'air très énervé, voir en colère. Il entra d'un pas lourd et grogna à l'intention de Férix. La petite fille leva la tête, et lorsqu'elle aperçut l'adolescent, elle lança un grand :

-POILU!

-Oh, la ferme, marmonna le nouveau venu.

Puis, une femme fit son entré. Entièrement vêtue de noire, elle entra la tête basse dans la boutique. Elle soupira longuement. Ses yeux exprimaient une détresse et une tristesse si profondes! Ses longs cheveux, d'un noir jais, était repoussés derrière ses épaules. Durant un instant, un tout petit instant, Bakura eu l'impression que deux ailes noires ornaient ses omoplates et qu'elles se repliaient rapidement dans son dos. Il secoua la tête, atterré.

Les ailes avaient disparues.

-Tout c'est bien passé? Fit Magius qui venait de sortir de derrière le grand rideau coloré.

-Oui, fit laconiquement la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Elle se dirigea vers Bakura et Férix, son expression de douleur perpétuelle n'avait pas changé.

-Férix, ma petite, dit-elle en caressant la tête de la fillette.

-Lilienne! Tu es revenue! S'exclama Férix en tendant ses bras vers la femme aux cheveux noirs.

-Et toi tu es toujours là… malheureusement, grimaça l'adolescent à la crinière de lion.

-Éthane, si tu fais du mal à cette mignonne petite fille, tu risques de le regretter… menaça gentiment Magius en agitant le doigt en direction du garçon.

Éthane fit une moue méprisante mais n'ajouta rien.

Le regard noir profond de Lilienne se posa sur Bakura.

-Tu es nouveau? Dit-elle doucement, sa voix se modulait avec grâce à chaque syllabe.

-C'est Bakura! S'exclama Férix. C'est mon partenaire!

-Ah? Fit Lilienne en se tournant vers Magius.

-Oui, Bakura est arrivé… il n'y a pas très longtemps, répondit l'homme en blanc.

-Et pourquoi ce connard portent-ils mes fringues? S'exclama Éthane avec hargne.

-Parce que « ce connard » comme tu le dis, était en pyjama tout à l'heure…

-Ben pourquoi ne s'est-il pas habillé? Rétorqua Crinière-de-lion, agressif.

-Parce qu'il aime se promener en sous-vêtements dans la ruelle! S'écria Férix, sur un ton aigu.

À ces mots, Bakura rougit violemment et se cacha le visage entre les mains.

-Voyons, il ne faut pas les prendre au sérieux, dit tendrement Lilienne en posa un main sur l'épaule de Bakura.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer la table, couleur pivoine.

-Lilienne, on pourrait manger des choux à la crème ce soir? Fit Férix.

-Oh, si tu le souhaite, ma mignonne, répondit gentiment la dame aux cheveux noirs.

« _Choux à la crème?_ » Songea Bakura en relevant la tête.

-Ouais! S'exclama Férix. Bakura! Lilienne va nous préparer des choux à la crème ce soir!

-Vraiment? Fit doucement Bakura.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Rétorqua Férix.

«_Décidément, j'ai de la chance d'être tombé sur Férix…_ » Pensa Bakura.

Lilienne passa amicalement une main dans les cheveux de Férix avant de disparaître dans les cuisines. Pendant ce temps, Éthane tempêtait toujours sur le fait que Bakura portait ses vêtements. Férix soupira. Elle attrapa la main de Bakura et l'entraîna avec elle.

-Tu viens? On va faire un tour dehors, Éthane m'ennuie à rechigner comme ça …

-Je ne RECHIGNE pas! S'époumona Éthane. Je ne veux pas que ce… gars LÀ porte MES vêtements!

Bakura l'ignora… Il se laissa emporter par la petite Férix dans le jardin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre V

Bakura n'avait jamais mangé d'aussi bons choux à la crème… Il devait se le dire : la cuisine de Lilienne était une des meilleures qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté.

Il s'était endormi sur un matelas posé dans la chambre de Férix. Il croyait pouvoir ne pas dormir, mais il s'était trompé… À peine cinq minutes qu'il s'était couché et il s'était endormi tout seul. Sa dernière pensée fut pour sa famille qui devait bien s'inquiéter…

Le lendemain, ce fut Férix qui le réveilla. La fillette s'était mise dans le tête que lui sauter dessus en lui mordillant les lobes d'oreilles était une excellente façon de réveiller les gens…

Il se releva brutalement, envoyant rouler Férix à un mètre ou deux de lui. Le lobe d'oreille douloureux (et marqué par les petites dents de Férix) il eut un très mauvais commencement de journée.

-Férix, ne fait plus ça, je t'en prie… Dit doucement Bakura.

-Faire quoi? Questionna Férix qui était entrain de sauter sur son lit.

-Me réveiller en me mordant…

-Mais tu ne voulais pas te lever! Le Patron a dit que te mordre était une très bonne idée!

_« Magius a décidément de drôles d'idées…_ » Songea sombrement Bakura.

Férix fit encore quelques bonds sur son lit avant de rejoindre Bakura.

-Tu viens? On va manger! J'ai faim!

Sans un mot ajouter, l'adolescent suivit la fillette qui s'était élancé dans le corridor et qui descendait à présent les escaliers quatre-à-quatre.

Lilienne, Éthane et Saphira n'était pas là. Selon Férix (qui faisait la conversation à Bakura entre deux bouchés) les autres partent toujours très tôt le matin. Puisqu'ils avaient de « petites missions » il avait le privilège de se lever plus tard.

Une fois le déjeuner avalé, Magius descendit les marches. Il tira une chaise et s'assit près des deux autres.

-Férix, il me manque quelques globes d'œil de salamandre rousse, des poils de Satyre et une fiole de vase des Marais Lointains. Tu pourrais me procurer tout ça pour un seul sac d'or?

-Compte sur moi Patron! Fit Férix.

_« Des… yeux de salamandres, des poils de Satyre et de la boue? Mais… Dans quel monde suis-je tombé?_ » Pensa Bakura, horrifié par le fait qu'il devait aller acheter des yeux de reptile.

Magius remit une bourse à Férix qu'elle s'empressa de faire disparaître dans une poche de sa jupe.

La fillette attrapa une cape et se tourna vers Bakura.

-Tu viens, tu viens? Fit-elle, toute excitée.

-O…Oui, j'arrive, répondit Bakura en se levant et en alla rejoindre la fillette.

-Amusez-vous bien! Lança Magius derrière eux.

Ils sortirent de la boutique.

Bakura resta songeur un instant. Il y avait peu de temps qu'il était arrivé, mais jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu Magius sortir de la boutique. Cette question le tortura un petit moment avant qu'il trouve le courage de prendre la parole :

-Férix?

-Oui? Fit la fillette en levant la tête vers lui.

-Est-ce que Magius sort de sa boutique parfois?

-Non, répondit la fillette.

Elle n'en dit pas plus. Bakura resta un encore quelques instants silencieux avant de demander :

-Tu sais pourquoi?

-Non, répondit encore la petite fille.

-Ah…

Bakura ne posa pas plus de question. Il se contentait des bribes d'information qu'il avait eues, observées et entendues depuis son arrivé.

« _Décidément, tout est plus qu'étrange dans ce monde-ci…_ »

Ils firent leurs achats. Bakura refusa tout simplement de tenir les yeux de salamandre. Férix, contrairement à lui, ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper pour le moindre du monde.

Ils rentrèrent à la boutique lorsque le Soleil rougissait le ciel. Bakura n'avait pas vu le temps passé… Il ne s'était pas ennuyé non plus. Férix ne cessait de parler : de sa famille, d'où elle habitait (avant d'arriver à la boutique), des arbres (thème qui revenait assez souvent…) des oiseaux, de ce qu'elle aimait… mais jamais, jamais elle n'avait laissé échapper quelque chose sur Magius ou la boutique. Par contre, il apprit que Magius vendait toutes sortes d'objets… hétéroclites et rares. Certains même étaient considérés comme étant « dangereux » Bakura en fit donc la déduction que ces objets « dangereux » devait se trouver derrière le rideau coloré…

En entrant dans la boutique, Bakura remarqua qu'Éthane, Lilienne et Saphira était revenus.

Magius, comme à son habitude, était accoudés au comptoir devant le rideau bariolé.

-Encore lui! S'écria Éthane en guise d'accueil. D'où il sort, premièrement?

-D'un monde parallèle, répondit Magius.

Moment de stupeur.

-Encore vos histoires de débiles! Fit Éthane en frappant la table de son poing.

Magius l'ignora. Il se tourna vers Bakura, en souriant gentiment, comme à son habitude. Son chapeau melon cachait une bonne partie de son visage dans l'ombre, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient de vie.

-Dit moi Bakura, quelle est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens avant de t'être réveillé ici?

-Je… Heum…

Il n'osait parler de Yami Bakura. Le monstre qui vivait dans l'Anneau de Millénium pouvait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de son corps lorsqu'il le voudrait. Bakura ne voulait pas être chassé de cette boutique… Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul… Seul avec Yami Bakura…

-Il a perdu la mémoire peut-être, suggéra Lilienne. Cela arrive assez souvent lors des changements de dimensions…

-Ce qui m'inquiète, _moi_, fit Saphira, c'est le _pourquoi_. Le changement de monde, ce n'est pas courant parmi les _mortels_.

Coincé, Bakura ne savait pas quoi faire ou dire. Mentir? Cela ne pouvait que lui amener plus de problèmes…

-C'est à cause de… ça, dit-il, la tête basse, en attrapant l'Anneau du Millénium.

-Mmmh? Fit Magius, l'encourageant à continuer.

-Et aussi… parce qu'il y a un esprit… mauvais à l'intérieur de moi. Parfois, il prend le contrôle de mon corps. Hier, durant la nuit, un cauchemar m'a réveillé et cette… présence a prend le contrôle de mon corps pour m'envoyer ici. Je ne sais pas pourquoi…

Bakura était au bord des larmes. Comment réagirait les autres face à l'annonce de Yami Bakura?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VI

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment.

-CHOUETTE! S'exclama Férix après le long silence. Ça veut dire qu'il y a deux toi?

-Euh… Pas exactement… Fit Bakura.

-J'ai deux amis Bakura! S'écria la fillette en enlaçant la taille de Bakura avec ses deux petits bras frêles.

Magius s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Bien… Bakura, tu peux entrer en contact avec l'esprit qui habite ton corps?

-Oui…

-Et… tu peux deviner ses pensées?

-Non…

-Tu n'as donc aucune idée de ce que désire ton… parasite?

-Non… Mais… Je… Je fais des cauchemars la nuit… Toutes les nuits en fait… mais je ne crois pas qu'ils…

-Raconte toujours, coupa Magius.

-Je rêve que j'ai une pierre dans main. Une pierre… noire si je souviens bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cet objet me semble dangereux…

Magius ne dit rien mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son visage devint très sévère et très sérieux tout d'un coup.

-Tu tiens une pierre noire dans la main…? Il n'y a pas d'autre… éléments dans ton rêve?

-Ah… Oui, il y a quelqu'un qui est mort. Je crois que c'était une sorte de sacrifice pour acquérir la pierre.

Bakura guetta la réaction de Magius. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. L'homme aux cheveux blancs semblait troublé. Très troublé… Il blêmit même un peu.

-Et c'est toi qui a tout fait ça?

-Je… Heum… bien… Enfin, c'est plutôt Yami qui l'a fait, pas moi. Ensuite, Yami invoque les ténèbres et il… réussit… Je me réveille toujours à ce moment là.

-Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé dans ce monde-ci alors? Marmonna Magius à lui-même.

-Je… Je n'en sais rien, répliqua timidement Bakura.

Magius ne répondit rien. Les autres, eux, semblaient totalement perdus. La petite conversation entre Bakura et Magius les laissait patois.

Magius monta les escaliers, toujours dans ses pensées. Férix, qui était incapable de se taire ou de cesser de bouger plus de cinq minutes se leva brusquement.

-Je vais aller faire un tour! Annonça-t-elle.

-Sois prudente, recommanda Lilienne.

Férix ne répondit pas ; elle était déjà passé par la porte de la boutique et avait disparue dans les dédalles des rues tortueuses qui se déployaient dehors.

Saphira, Lilienne et Éthane ne quittaient pas Bakura des yeux, comme si Yami Bakura jaillirait soudainement, comme un clown sort de sa boîte à ressort. Or, le fameux double maléfique ne cilla même pas.

Mal à l'aise, Bakura monta à l'étage et alla s'enfermer dans la chambre de Férix. Ne s'enfouit sous ses couvertures, ferma les yeux, tenta de ne penser à rien.

À rien, à rien, à rien…

Peu à peu, il s'endormit…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VII

_-…Mon petit Bakura. Ce que tu es pathétique. Tu me fais trop pitié, parfois. _

_-Ya…Yami? _

_-Et oui, c'est moi, pauvre demeuré. Qui voudrais-tu que ça soit?_

_-Je… Je ne sais pas…_

_-Je vois qu'on s'est pris d'amitié avec une bande nuls. Tout comme toi._

_-…Ils… Ils ne t'ont rien fait! Ne les insulte pas!_

_-Haha…Bientôt, ils ne t'aimeront plus, je crois bien._

_-Que… Non… Non, Yami, je t'en prie, pas eux! Ne leur fait pas de mal!_

_-Oh… Je n'ai rien à faire de Magius ou de ses petits copains. Il n'y a qu'une seule parmi toutes ces personnes qui m'intéressent…_

_-…Qui?_

_-Tu le seras bien assez tôt._

_-Yami… Que comptes-tu faire?_

_-Là encore… tu le verras bien assez tôt._

_-Yami… Yami, réponds moi, s'il-te-plaît! Yami! YAMI! _


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre VIII

Bakura se réveilla avec un horriblement mal de tête. Férix était déjà levée. Dans un soupir, il repoussa les couvertures et descendit les marches. La fillette était déjà là, en pleine conversation à Magius. Bakura ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils disaient; ils chuchotaient.

Férix, lorsqu'elle vit Bakura, cessa brusquement de parler et planta son regard noisette dans le regard brun de Bakura. Elle renversa la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise pour courir vers l'adolescent.

-Bakuraaa! Dit-elle en s'élança vers lui.

Gêné, l'adolescent ne su comment prendre le câlin que lui adressait la petite fille. Lorsqu'elle le relâcha enfin, Bakura avait les joues légèrement rosies.

-De quoi parliez-vous? Fit Bakura en s'asseyant.

-Euh… Firent simultanément Férix et Magius.

Bakura n'insista pas. Apparemment, ils ne voulaient rien lui dire. Tant pis.

L'adolescent déjeuna. Une fois cela finit (il se dépêcha un peu, Férix commençait à se tortiller dans tout les sens, signe qu'elle s'impatientait), Magius leur confia leur nouvelle « mission ». Ils devaient aller chercher une pièce de monnaie, apparemment très importante, à une boutique nommée « Le Centaure ».

Férix attrapa sa cape à capuche N.D.A. : « cape à capuche » hihihihihi… OK je me marre toute seule… et sortit en flèche. Bakura la rejoignit, moins empressé.

Ils marchèrent un bon moment sur les rebords de la rues dallées. Férix chantonnait doucement… Elle semblait très heureuse aujourd'hui. Bakura la suivit, la tête un peu dans les nuages.

Soudain, un hurlement le redescendit tout droit sur terre. Là, devant eux, une gigantesque silhouette se dressa, menaçante. Un homme… plutôt… une montagne de graisse de chair, obstruait la rue. À sa main, il tenait une hache qui brillait à lumière aveuglante du Soleil.

Les gens s'enfuyaient à sa vue. Tout à coup, l'homme (qui en fait devait faire plus de deux mètres), abaissa sa hache, fauchant au passage une femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

Le sang jaillit, un hurlement d'agonie…

Bakura en resta pétrifié d'horreur.

Il sortit de sa torpeur en sentant Férix le tirer par la manche.

-Bakura! Vite! Il faut partir d'ici!

Sans ajouter un mot, Bakura se laissa entraîner par la petite fille. L'homme poussa un cri de rage. Le sol se mit à trembler lorsqu'il se mit à courir.

-Dryaadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, clama-t-il, dryadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Quelqu'un bouscula Férix et Bakura. La fillette lâcha la main de l'adolescent –un court instants- mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'ils soient séparés.

-Férix! Cria Bakura.

Un flot de gens poussa Bakura, l'éloignant de Férix.

-Férix! Férix!

Le monstre se rapprochait dangereusement.

Bakura résista au flot humain comme il le put. Puis, peu à peu, les gens se dispersèrent… Il se retrouva enfin seul dans la rue. Une petite silhouette était allongée au sol. Le cœur de Bakura ne fit qu'un bond.

-Férix!

Il se précipita vers la petite fille. Elle était dans un sale état. Ses yeux étaient toujours ouverts, elle n'était pas encore inconsciente, mais elle respirait avec difficulté.

-Férix… Comm…Comment te sens-tu?

-Mal… répondit faiblement la fillette.

-Dryadeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… fit une voix derrière eux.

Bakura se retourna.

La montagne humain était là, la hache levée.

Bakura recula un peu. Ce monstre… allait-il vraiment les décapiter?

Soudain, quelque chose… un poids… de familier le força à baisser les yeux vers son bras gauche.

Son disque de duel. Ses cartes.

Comment? Comment était-ce possible?

« _Mes cartes peuvent-elles réellement fonctionner dans ce monde-ci? _» Pensa Bakura, incertain. « _Pourraient-elles passer de l'hologramme au réel?_ »

Ça valait la peine d'essayer. Il tira une de ses cartes. Ne fut le « Dark Necrofear » N.D.A. : Sorry, je ne connais pas les noms français, alors j'y vais avec ce que je sais aux noms des cartes!.

« _Ça vaut la peine d'essayer… pourvu que le «Dark Necrofear » s'est matérialisé dans ce monde parallèle!_ »

La créature issue de la carte de Bakura se jeta sur le géant à la hache. Quelques instants plus tard, l'homme était au sol, le sol ensanglanté.

Le « Dark Necrofear » éclata en une pluie d'or et regagna sa carte.

Ne sachant plus quoi ressentir, Bakura pris Férix dans ses bras. La fillette s'était évanouie durant le combat. Bakura réalisa à quel point elle était légère. Il avait l'impression de ne rien tenir dans ses bras.

« _Tiens bon… je t'en prie!_ » Songea Bakura, en prenant la direction de la boutique.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre IX

Bakura avait couru le plus longtemps qu'il l'avait pu. Une fois la boutique en vu, il accéléra, encore. Férix avait prit un étrange teint gris… une couleur qui ne rassura pas l'adolescent.

Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied.

-Magius! Faites quelque chose, je vous en prie! Implora Bakura, à peine un pied dans la boutique.

L'homme en blanc releva la tête soudainement. En voyant Férix inconsciente, son visage se décomposa. Mais, il se ressaisit vite. Très vite.

-Amène-la ici… Répondit Magius, qui visiblement, faisait de gros efforts pour conserver son calme.

Il prit la fillette des bras de Bakura. Il l'observa rapidement un moment avant d'ordonner.

-Va chercher le bassin de bois à la cuisine et remplis-le d'eau.

Bakura hocha la tête avant d'aller disparaître dans la cuisine. Il trouva le fameux bassin de bois. Il le remplit d'eau et revint vers Magius. L'homme au chapeau melon semblait inquiet. Sa bouche avait prit un pli anxieux. Mauvais signe.

-C'est fait, fit Bakura.

-Bien.

Magius prit la fillette et la porta à la cuisine. Il la déposa toute habillée dans l'eau. Il sortit de sa poche un sachet, l'ouvrit et versa une poudre verte dans l'eau.

-Détache ses cheveux, dit Magius.

Bakura retira son disque de duel et le laissa choir au sol. Puis, avec des gestes fébriles, il détressa les cheveux de Férix. Il les mit dans l'eau. Durant un instant, il crut voir des petites racines à la pointe des cheveux de la fillette. Il cligna des yeux et cette vision disparue.

Il avait dut rêver, sans doute.

La poudre qu'avait mit Magius dans l'eau s'était totalement dissipée, et, à présent, l'eau avait une couleur verte et une texture visqueuse. Magius soupira longuement.

-J'espère qu'elle s'en sortira, murmura-t-il. Bakura, viens avec moi. J'ai à te parler. Mais pas ici. Il faut laisser Férix se reposer.

Bakura opina du chef. Il ne voulait pas laisser Férix seule. Il était très inquiet pour elle… Son était semblait si grave! Il ramassa son disque de duel et suivit Magius.

-Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, demanda Magius, sans prendre de gants blancs.

-Nous… Nous avons été attaqués, répondit Bakura.

-Attaqué? Fit Magius, sceptique. Et par quoi?

-Par… Par un homme. Très grand. Et très gros aussi. Il tenait une hache à la main.

-Mmh… Fit Magius pour tout commentaire.

-Il a attaqué des gens… dans la rue, comme ça… Il a même tué une femme.

-Continue.

-Je crois que je l'ai tué. Avec une de mes cartes.

Magius fronça les sourcils et fit un imperceptible mouvement de recul. Décidément, il croyait que Bakura avait perdu l'esprit.

-Tu as tué un homme avec une de tes cartes?

-C'est… que… enfin… Bafoua Bakura, en prenant une jolie teinte pivoine.

-Nous y reviendrons plus tard, coupa Magius en agitant la main. Parle moi encore de votre… agresseur. S'en est-il prit particulièrement à Férix?

-Non… Enfin, je ne crois pas. Il devait? Ajouta Bakura, perplexe.

Sans se préoccuper des interrogations de Bakura, Magius enchaîna :

-Et…J'imagine qu'il ne cessait de crier « dryade, dryade » ?

-Co…Comment le savez-vous?

-Mes soupçons sont confirmés. C'était un ogre.

-Un… Quoi?

-Un ogre. Une sorte de géant, mais très agressif. Les ogres mangent la chair humaine mais raffole des dryades.

-Des… dryades? Répéta bêtement Bakura, ahuri.

-Oui, des dryades. Les filles de la nature. Elles vivent dans les forêts les plus denses. Leur vie est reliée à un arbre. Si l'arbre meurt, elle meurt elle aussi. Le contraire est aussi vrai.

« _Mais que raconte-t-il à fin?_ » Se dit Bakura, qui commençait à douter de la santé mentale de Magius.

-Tu dois me croire fou, dit Magius comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Bakura. Mais, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas chez toi. Bon, et si tu me parlais de tes « cartes »?

Bakura désigna son disque de duel.

-Oh… Fit Magius. Où l'as-tu trouvé?

L'adolescent haussa les épaules.

-Il est apparu à mon bras alors que… l'ogre était sur le point de tuer Férix…

-Apparu?

-Ou...oui…

-Étrange… mais pas tant que ça.

Magius se leva.

-Tu devrais garder un œil sur Férix. Je vais aller réfléchir.

-Euh... D'accord.

Magius monta les escaliers. Une porte claqua et Bakura en devina donc qu'il était dans sa chambre.

Bakura retourna à la cuisine. Or, il crut mourir en entra dans la pièce.

Férix n'y était plus.

Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! Salut all

J'ai des fans très réguliers :P

Erra a dessiné Magius et Saphira. Je les trouve très beau . Elle est talentueuse, ma p'tite Erra. Voilà l'URL : http/img87.imageshack.us/img87/8562/magiussaphira4hs.jpg

Faites de la propagande!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre X

Impossible.

Férix!

Où était-elle?

Il y avait encore quelques minutes et elle se trouvait là!

Bakura sortit de la cuisine, alarmé. Elle n'avait pas pu allé bien loin!

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la boutique lorsqu'un chant d'une douceur extraordinaire l'interrompit. Il se retourna et chercha d'où pouvait provenir la voix. Puis, en écoutant attentivement, la voix semblait provenir de _derrière_ de la boutique.

Le jardin!

Il traversa la boutique en vitesse et se retrouva dans le jardin. Il leva la tête. Là, dans l'arbre, perchée sur une haute branche, Férix, chantait. Elle avait les cheveux planqués sur sa tête parce qu'ils étaient mouillés. Ses vêtements dégoulinaient de la substance gélatineuse dans laquelle elle baignait un peu plus tôt. Les yeux fermés, elle s'appliquait à chanter, sans se préoccuper du vent vif et frais qui venait de l'est.

-Férix! Appela Bakura. Ne reste pas là, descends!

La petite fille l'ignora.

Soupirant, l'adolescent s'agrippa aux basses branches, puis se hissa à son tour dans l'arbre. Précautionneusement, il grimpa à son tour dans le noble végétal. Rendu à la hauteur de Férix, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fillette.

-Férix… Ne reste pas là, tu vas attraper froid.

-Baku-kûn… tu ne m'en veux pas? Fit Férix, la voix brisée par la tristesse.

-T'en vouloir? Mais pourquoi?

-Parce que tu as été obligé de te battre pour moi.

-Oh… Férix…

Pour toute réponse, Bakura passa tendrement un de ses bras autour du cou de Férix et l'attira comme il le pu à elle.

-Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, dit-il à mi-voix. Même si je le voudrais de tout mon cœur.

-Tu me pardonnes? Fit Férix.

-Je n'ai rien à te pardonner puisque je ne te reproche rien.

-Je t'aime, Baku-kûn!

La petite file répondit à son étreinte avec force.

Ils redescendirent de l'arbre.

Férix ne voulait plus quitter Bakura. L'adolescent avait longtemps renoncé d'essayer de convaincre Férix de quelque chose lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

-Bakura c'est un drôle de nom, commenta la fillette en deux sujets de conversation.

-Pas autant que Férix, répondit ce dernier avec un certain amusement.

-Bah non, rétorqua immédiatement la petite fille, Férix c'est un dérivé de « Fénix ».

-Fénix? C'est joli comme nom.

-Moi je ne trouve pas! C'est un nom pour garçon!

-Oh… Je ne savais pas. Désolé.

-D'où tu viens, Baku-kûn?

-Du Japon. Mais mes parents sont anglais.

-Jhapont? C'est où, le Jhapont?

-Heum… Très loin.

-Et tu as des amis au Jhapont?

-Oui…

-Comment ils s'appellent?

-Bah… Il y a Yûgi. C'est un garçon très gentil. Mais un peu gêné.

-Comme toi!

-Si tu veux…

-Et il y a un deuxième Yûgi?

-Hein? Oh… je vois ce que tu veux dire. Oui, il y a un deuxième.

-Il est gentil?

-Oui, lui aussi.

-Après, il y a qui?

-Mmmh… Il y a Joey, Tristan et Théa.

-Ils sont gentils eux aussi?

-Oui, très.

-J'aimerai bien les rencontrer!

-Je crois que c'est un peu impossible…

-Pourquoi? Fit naïvement Férix.

-Parce qu'ils habitent très très loin.

-Alors nous n'avons qu'à marcher très très longtemps!

Bakura éclata de rire.

-Décidément, toi, tu es persévérante.

Férix eut l'air pensive un instant puis orienta le sujet vers d'autre chose. Ils parlèrent un moment, mais Bakura pensait à autre chose. Comment… Comment son « Dark Necrofear » avait-il pu se matérialisé? Il se rappela des paroles de Magius :

« _Mais, je te rappelle que tu n'es pas chez toi. _»

Ses pensées dérivées sur le pourquoi du comment, lorsque une grosse langue gluante vint lui lécher la figure. Il poussa un cri aigu et recula.

Devant lui, un immense chien au long poil noir se tenait, la gueule ouverte. Sa queue battait l'air et ses petits yeux bruns s'était plantés dans le regard da Bakura.

Le chien se jeta sur Bakura une nouvelle fois pour le lécher. L'adolescent repoussa l'animal, ne sachant même pas d'où il venait.

-Makku! Fit Férix. Non, Makku, laisse-le!

Le gros chien se détourna de Bakura et revint vers sa maîtresse. Cet animal était tout simplement… _immense_. Sa gueule arrivait à la hauteur de l'épaule de Férix.

Dans la lumière du pâle Soleil de dehors, Bakura cru remarquer des élytres dans le dos du chien!

Comme s'il sentait son regard, Makku se retourna, la gueule fendit dans un sourire amical.

Ce canidé avait bel et bien _des ailes_. Elles n'étaient pas très visibles vu qu'elles étaient très pâles, presque transparentes, mais un œil attentif dénonçait les ailes de l'animal.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Baku-kûn? Fit Férix, inquiète.

-N…Non… T…Tout va pour le mieux, balbutia Bakura.

Férix haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien.

La fillette et le chien sortirent dans le jardin. Par la fenêtre, Bakura les voyait jouer.

_« Il y a un moment que je sens que je vois des choses dont je ne suis supposé voir, »_ Pensa Bakura _« Pour commencer, j'ai vu des ailes noires dans le dos de Lilienne… Ensuite, des racines au bout des cheveux de Férix… et à présent… des ailes de scarabée dans le dos du gros chien noir ! _

_-Oh, tu n'es pas le seul à partager ces visions, Bakura_

_-Yami… Il y avait un long moment que ne t'étais pas manifesté._

_-Tu as raison. Je te passe un petit bonjour. Juste pour te faire plaisir. _

_-…_

_-Elle est jolie, la petite Férix. Tu ne trouves pas?_

_-Euh… Elle est mignonne, oui._

_-J'ai toujours su que tu avais des tendances pédophiles._

_-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! _

_-Passons. _

_-…_

_-Je voulais seulement te rappeler que je peux prendre le contrôle de te corps à volonté. Il y a quoi ne pas dormir de la nuit, non?Bon… J'arrête de te déranger pour… le moment. Je te redonne des nouvelles… bientôt… » _

-Bakura?

Bakura se secoua vigoureusement la tête pour chasser les dernières paroles de Yami Bakura de son esprit. Il leva les yeux vers celle qui lui avait adressé la parole : Lilienne.

-Tu vas bien? S'enquint la dame aux cheveux noirs.

-Ou…Oui.. Je suis OK… répondit faiblement Bakura.

-Tout à l'heure tu avais les yeux tout vitreux… tu semblais en transe… Tu m'as effrayé, un peu.

-Dé…Désolé. Je… Je pensais. Je ne voulais pas vous faire peur.

Lilienne posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Bakura.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Ma frayeur est passée. Tu sais où se trouve Férix?

-Elle est dans le jardin avec le chien ail… Le chien noir.

-Oh, je vois.

Gracieuse, Lilienne alla rejoindre la fillette dans le jardin. Bakura soupira tout bas. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici. Ce qu'avait dit Yami Bakura était vrai. À tout moment, son double maléfique pourrait décider de prendre sa place. Avec son corps, Yami Bakura pourrait blesser, faire du mal… peut-être même tuer quelqu'un. Qui sait ce que Yami Bakura avait en tête?

Éthane entra dans la boutique en grognant. Couvert d'une substance gluante, les cheveux collé ensemble à cause d'une sorte de glue colorée, il semblait encore plus agressif que d'habitude.

-SALETÉ DE FÉES! Hurla-t-il en tentant de retirer la colle qui était dans ses cheveux. MAGIUS! JE T'AVERTIS, C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE JE RETOURNE LÀ-BAS! Aaah, fit-il plus bas, j'ai _horreur_ de ces sales lutins!

Puis, il se tourna vers Bakura.

-T'es encore avec mes fringues sur le dos, _toi_?

-M…Mais… commença Bakura.

-Je t'interdis de les porter, tu m'entends?

-Je…

Éthane allait sauter sur Bakura lorsque Magius redescendit les escaliers d'un calme olympien. En voyant son patron, l'adolescent à la crinière de lion se retint d'étrangler Bakura.

Saphira vint vers son tour après le souper et repartie aussi vite qu'elle était revenue. Magius lui avait remit quelque chose que Bakura n'avait pu voir. Apparemment, ce paquet était très important… L'adolescent ne chercha pas en savoir plus. Ce n'était pas ses affaires…

Bakura, Férix et Lilienne passèrent la soirée à jouer au « damion », un jeu très populaire dans ce monde-ci. Le « damion » était un étrange mélange d'échec, de dame et serpents et échelles. Très original et les retournements de situations n'y manquait pas. Férix, avec ces petits doigts agiles, réussissaient toujours à mettre le dé sur la face neuf (les dés avaient neuf faces dans ce monde là). Bakura, peu familiarisé avec les règles, ne cessait de perdre avec un pointage se rapprochant du zéro.

Lorsque Férix commença à bailler, elle monta à l'étage pour dormir. Bakura qui ne ressentait pas la fatigue (et qui avait du mal à digérer 10 défaites de suite) resta en bas, en compagnie de Lilienne. Tandis que la dame aux longs cheveux noirs rangeait la boîte de jeu, Bakura eu le courage de formuler une question :

-Férix n'est pas humaine, n'est-ce pas?

-Mmmh? Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça?

-J'ai cru voir des racines au bout de ses cheveux, une fois. Et son chien est ailé!

Lilienne ne répondit pas. Son visage prit une expression songeuse. Un bout d'un moment, elle dit :

-Tu as raison. Férix n'est pas humaine. Cela te dérange?

-Euh…

Bakura fut saisi par le retour de la question. Il n'osa ouvrir la bouche un long moment, puis, il murmura :

-Je ne sais pas… Je… Je ne crois pas…

-Tu ne crois pas quoi?

-Que cela me dérange que Férix ne soit pas humaine.

Lilienne eut un sourire radieux.

-Tu es un bon garçon, Bakura. Ton cœur est pur. Tu aurais presque ta place parmi les Anges…

À ces derniers mots, le visage de Lilienne prit une expression si douloureuse que Bakura avait envie de pleurer sans en connaître la raison.

Il bailla.

-Je vais aller dormir, moi, dit-il.

-Bonne nuit… fit doucement Lilienne.

-À vous aussi…

Il monta le pas lourd, les yeux collés par le sommeil. Quelle fatigue! Il s'écrasa dans son lit, épuisé. Férix s'était déjà endormie.

_« Si elle n'est pas humaine,_ songea Bakura, _elle est quoi alors? »_

Et ce fut ses dernières pensées.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre XI

Le lendemain se passa sans accroc. Magius leur avait laissé un jour de congé après ce qui c'était passé avec l'ogre. L'homme en blanc n'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde Férix ; la petite fille semblait très bien se porter. Même, elle ne parlait pas du tout de l'épisode avec le monstre à la hache qui avait failli la tuer. Pour elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Tout le monde était soulagé que Férix ne garda aucune séquelle. Surtout Bakura.

Le surlendemain, Magius les envoya quérir des épices et des plumes rares venus de l'autre côté de la mer. Leur précieux butin en main, ils rentrèrent dans le milieu de l'après-midi à la boutique. Férix, épuisée d'avoir tant marché et marchandé durant toute la matinée, alla s'écraser dans un coin ensoleillé. Elle s'y roula en boule et s'endormi en quelques minutes. L'énorme chien au long poil noir l'y rejoignit sans tarder et se coucha avec elle.

Une fois les paupières de Makku fermées, Bakura se prêta à un examen plus attentif du canidé d'ébène. Les ailes… Il les voyait toujours. C'était une sorte de pointillé translucide, à peine visible. Mal à l'aise, l'adolescent préfèra regarder ailleurs. Il se mit à arpenter la boutique sans but précis ; vraisemblablement, il était seul.

Tout à coup, ses yeux tombèrent sur un coffret de bois. Oh, cette boîte n'avait rien d'extraordinaire : le réceptacle était fait de bois pâle, sans gravure ou bijou encastré dedans. Par contre, une épaisse couche de poussière le recouvrait.

_« Ouvre-le,_ souffla Yami Bakura dans son esprit.

_«-Oh, la ferme-toi,_ » répondit Bakura, surprit de sa propre audace.

Son double ne dit plus rien. Bakura en déduisit qu'il devait être « aller faire un tour ».

Ne savant pas s'il devait touché les objets dans les rayons, Bakura hésita longuement. Finalement, sa curiosité finit par l'emporter. Tremblant un peu, il saisit le coffret. Il n'était pas lourd ni léger.

Voilà ce qui était inquiétant avec cette boîte : elle… elle n'avait rien de caractéristique.

Il quitta les rayons de la boutique et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil mou. D'une main fébrile, il chassa la lourde couche de poussière. Il éternua un peu et ouvrit la boîte.

Le fond du coffret était fait d'un velours rouge. Bakura passa le bout de ses doigts dessus. Malgré l'âge, le tissu était resté doux. L'adolescent se livra à un examen du la boîte. Dans le réceptacle, deux pierres trônaient dans le velours. Il y avait une troisième encoche, signe qu'il en manquait une. Machinalement, les doigts de Bakura s'enfoncèrent dans le petit trou.

Il regarda les deux autres pierres. Elles étaient toutes les deux taillés en formes de losange tridimensionnel. Elles avaient un aspect lisse, brillant et luisaient énormément. Les deux bijoux brillaient étrangement… d'une lueur… malsaine.

Voilà, malsaine. C'était le mot.

L'une des pierres était d'un vert émeraude. L'autre était rouge sang.

-Je te recommande de ne pas y toucher, fit une voix familière.

Comme prit un faute, Bakura referma vivement le coffret et le posa devant la table devant lui. Rougissant, il s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, en baissant la tête.

Magius descendit d'un pas impérial les escaliers et vint se poster aux côtés de Bakura.

-Ah… Je savais qu'un jour où l'autre tu finirais pas tomber sur le Coffret aux Malheurs.

-Le… Quoi? Fit Bakura, surpris.

-Ce que tu as sortit des étagères. On l'appelle le Coffret aux Malheurs.

Magius pencha son buste et prit la boîte de bois entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrit et la montra à Bakura.

-La pierre verte ici… On l'appelle la Pierre de la Destination. Avec cela, tu peux voyager n'importe où en quelques secondes…

Il raffermit sa prise sur le contenant et pointa la pierre rouge de son autre doigt.

-Et celle-là… C'est la Pierre du Temps. On peut à volonté reculer, arrêter, ralentir et voyager dans le temps. Très utile pour ceux qui sont particulièrement pressés.

Magius eut un petit sourire.

-Et… La dernière? Demanda Bakura, la gorge sèche.

-Oh… La dernière, la pire des trois... C'est la Pierre de l'Apocalypse. On parfait joujou pour celui qui veut devenir le maître du monde ou jouer à Dieu…

-Où est-elle? Questionna l'adolescent, avide de savoir.

Magius haussa les épaules. Il referma le coffret qui émit un claquement sec.

-Nul ne le sait, répondit-il. Et c'est une chance… Les pouvoirs de la Pierre de l'Apocalypse combinés à ceux de la Destination et du Temps sont tout simplement… destructeurs. On peut détruire un monde en quelques formules… C'est terrible, tu sais.

Bakura avala difficilement sa salive. Allait-il réellement croire à toutes ces salades?

-Ces objets sont les plus dangereux magiquement de ce monde. Jamais tu ne trouveras nul outil plus puissants que ceux que tu viens de voir à l'instant.

Magius alla ranger le Coffret aux Malheurs à sa place en chantonnant tout doucement. La gorge serrée, Bakura laissa errer son regard. Il s'arrêta sur Férix. Le fait que le Coffret aux Malheurs avait-il un lien direct avec le fait que Férix n'était pas humaine? Que Makku avait des ailes d'insecte dans le dos? Que Magius ne quittait jamais la boutique?

« _Trop de question… si peu de réponse… j'en ai mal au crâne à force de vivre dans ce mystère…_

_-J'éclairerai bientôt ta lanterne, mon cher Bakura_, ricana son Yami

_-…_

_-Aie donc encore un peu de patience… Et tu verras…_

_-Laisse-moi en paix! »_

Yami Bakura éclata d'un rire sardonique dans son esprit. Bientôt, ses éclats d'hilarité ne furent plus qu'un écho lointain dans la tête de Bakura.

«_ Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps_… » Pensa tristement l'adolescent.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre XII

Bakura avait les nerfs à fleurs de peau depuis la dernière intervention de Yami Bakura. Jour et nuit, il ne cessait de penser à la fois dont il pourrait s'enfuir de la boutique. Mais pour aller où? Il était seul au monde…

« _Je _dois _aller_ _n'importe où, l'important c'est que je ne ferais pas de mal à_ personne » songea sombrement l'adolescent.

Depuis quelques temps, Férix l'évitait. La petite fille avait remarqué un changement d'attitude envers son ami et cela l'attristait. Bakura le savait, mais aller lui parler ne mènerait à rien.

Ses « collègues », même Saphira, savait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui troublait Bakura. Une atmosphère sinistre régnait sur la boutique.

Bakura se coucha très tôt ce soir là. Il voulait voir Férix le moins possible. Il avait peur de décharger sa colère sur l'innocente petite fille. Bakura se tourna et se retourna un long moment dans son lit avant de trouver le sommeil. Il ne venait pas.

Il sortit de la chambre et alla vers le balcon. La nuit était paisible, tranquille… Les étoiles brillaient d'une façon apaisante sur le fond bleu foncé de la nuit. La Lune, un simple croissant, éclairait faiblement la ville.

Bakura soupira. En bas, il entendait Férix entrain de gagner au damion contre Éthane. Le jeune homme hurlait et tempêtait contre Férix. Selon les cris de Saphira, c'était sa dixième défaite de suite.

« _Tu as de jolies pensées ce soir, mon petit_, Fit Yami Bakura.

-_Tu veux bien la mettre en sourdine, toi?_ Grommela Bakura en retour.

_-Oh oh, mais ce que nous sommes de mauvaise humeur ce soir_…

_-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis,_ renvoya Bakura, exacerbé.

_-Je t'ai connu rarement aussi agressif, cher Bakura » _

Énervé, l'adolescent choisit d'ignorer son Yami. Finalement, il retourna à la chambre. Il plongea dans un sommeil agité, en faisait toujours le même cauchemar… Il tenait une pierre dans sa main… Une pierre qui luisait d'un éclat noir, malsain… La Pierre de l'Apocalypse…

Bakura se réveilla en sursaut.

Dehors, il faisait nuit noire. Férix était rentré. Même, elle dormait dans un sommeil réparateur en respirant tout doucement. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient dénattés et ils recouvraient l'oreiller d'un océan marron de satin.

Bakura se releva et posa une main sur son front. Il chassa une mèche de cheveux trempés de sueur de son front et la ramena derrière son oreille.

_« Tu as fait des rêves angoissants, mon cher Bakura? »_ Susurra la voix de Yami Bakura à son esprit.

_« -Yami!_

_-Présent. _

_-Je t'interdis de leur faire du mal! _

_-Ah? Et tu comptes faire comment? »_

Puis, Bakura sentit que son Yami prenait la possession de son corps.

-Non… souffla-t-il piteusement.

Puis, il abandonna.

Yami Bakura eut un sourire féroce. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris possession du corps de son hôte…

Il regarda la petite Férix…

-Quelle jolie petite chose, souffla tout bas Yami Bakura.

Il se leva.

Il retira les couvertures qui couvraient Férix. La fillette gémit dans son sommeil, dérangée. Une lueur démente alimenta les prunelles de Yami Bakura.

« _Bientôt… _» Pensa-t-il.

Il prit Férix par la taille et la chargea sur son épaule. Ce qu'elle était légère!

La fillette soupira et remua un peu. En se sentant inconfortable, elle ouvrit les yeux. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

Yami Bakura la laissa retomber sur lit. D'un coup sec, il l'assomma. Puis, il la remit sur son dos et descendit silencieusement les escaliers.

Toujours portant la fillette sur son dos, il sillonnait sans bruit les rayons de la boutique.

Ah… Enfin… Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait…

-Trop longtemps nous avons été séparé, n'est-ce pas? Chuchota Yami Bakura en s'emparant du Coffret aux Malheurs.

Il mit une main sur l'Anneau du Millénium.

-_Translaten. _

Sans bruit, ils quittèrent la boutique, plongée dans les plus noires ténèbres. Mais, pas aussi noires que les ténèbres qui allaient bientôt déferler.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre XIII

-Vides… Fit Magius en contemplant les deux lits aux draps froissés. Férix et Bakura ont disparus.

Lilienne, trop horrifiée pour dire quelque chose, se contenta de plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche. Saphira eut un reniflement dédaigneux tout en croisant ses bras contre sa volumineuse poitrine.

-Elle n'avait pas qu'à traîner avec ce sale humain, déclara-t-elle, sur un ton hautain.

Éthane lui adressa un regard noir et la femme au cheveux bleus lui tira la langue. Pris d'un doute soudain, Magius descendit les escaliers quatre-à-quatre. Fébrile, il s'engouffra dans les rayons. Il chercha frénétiquement des yeux la place où le Coffret aux Malheurs devait se trouve.

À la place, il y avait un petit carré dépourvu de poussière. Le cœur de Magius se mit à battre plus vite.

-Non… Souffla-t-il.

Lilienne, Éthane et Saphira le rejoint quelques instants plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Lilienne en voyant le visage blanc crayeux de Magius.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive? Enchaîna Saphira.

-Ça ne va pas mon vieux? Fit nonchalamment Éthane.

-Le Coffret aux Malheurs… murmura Magius. Il a disparut.

-Ce sale humain va au-delà de ma clémence, lâcha Saphira, dégoûtée. En plus de kidnapper Férix, il dévalise un objet d'une valeur inestimable.

-… Et d'une puissance, ajouta Magius à mi-voix.

-Je vais lui casser la gueule! S'exclama Éthane. Attends que je mette la main dessus!

Magius se laissa tomber mollement au sol.

-J'ai échoué, continua-t-il, d'une voix blanche. Férix, elle…

Lilienne s'accroupit à côté de lui et posa gentiment une main sur son épaule.

-Allons, Magius, cela ne vous ressemble pas de vous effondrez pour si peu… Relevez-vous un peu, tout n'est pas perdu… Nous avons encore le temps de retrouver Férix et d'arrêter Bakura, quoiqu'il souhaite faire avec le Coffret aux Malheurs.

-Ouais! S'écria Éthane, elle a raison! Retrouvons ce sale hypocrite et on lui réserve une petite surprise à la Éthane!

-_Après_ que je l'ai torturé soigneusement, fit Saphira de sa voix modulée.

Magius hocha la tête et se remit sur pied.

-Je crois que je peux localiser le Coffret aux Malheurs grâce à l'immense énergie qu'il relâche…

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux un instant. Son visage avait retrouvé son sérieux. Toute trace de détresse disparue, Magius semblait prêt à affronter un dragon noir seul.

-Je sais où il se trouve, fit Magius en ouvrant les paupières.

Dans ses yeux, une flamme bleue brillait intensément. Éthane en eut la chair de poule… C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son patron ainsi. L'adolescent songea à l'instant quel redoutable adversaire était en vérité Magius, sous son aspect d'un homme négligent et étourdi.

-Joignez vos mains, ordonna-t-il. Nous allons retrouver Bakura… et Férix…

Ils obéirent sans discuter à l'autorité de Magius.

-_Translaten_, fit Magius.

Et ils disparurent.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre IVX

_À quelques kilomètres de là_

-Mmmh…Gémit Férix. Ma… Tête…

Elle venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Une migraine atroce sciait sa tête en deux. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée. Elle tenta de se relever. Ses efforts se traduisit par un échec. Elle réessaya de se lever, mais resta clouée dans sa position couchée. Elle réalise alors à ce moment que des chaînes l'entravaient. Elle était ligotée.

Inquiète, ses yeux fit rapidement le tour de la pièce. Il faisait très sombre, Férix ne distinguait rien de particulier. Un petit examen releva qu'elle était ligoté sur une sorte de bloc de pierre. Des chandelles étaient posées aux quatre coins du « lit ».

-On a fait une bonne sieste? Fit une voix froide derrière elle.

Elle se tordit le cou pour savoir qui lui parlait.

Une silhouette s'avançait à la lumière faiblarde des chandelles. Férix le reconnut immédiatement.

-Ba… Baku-kûn!

-On m'appelle ainsi, répondit Bakura.

Férix fronça les sourcils. Son ami avait quelque chose… d'étrange. Dans sa voix, dans ses mouvements, mais surtout… dans ses yeux. Ses yeux n'avaient plus le même reflet d'âme que la fillette aimait tant contempler auparavant. N.D.A. « _les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme _», une de mes citations favorites

-Bakura? Ça ne va pas?

Pour toute réponse, Yami Bakura émit une sorte de gloussement diabolique. N.D.A. : Kru kru kru xDD

Férix prit peur. Réellement peur. Elle tira vainement sur ses chaînes, cria, se débattit. Yami Bakura posa lentement une main sur sa main bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler.

-Bientôt tu n'auras plus besoin de ses chaînes…

Férix le mordit férocement. Yami Bakura retira sa main, la portait à sa bouche et commença à lécher sa blessure, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur démente.

-Bakura! Bakura que t'arrive-t-il?

-Tu le sauras en temps et lieu, ma petite Férix…

Lentement, il sortit un long couteau qu'il avait caché dans son dos.

-Ils sont là! Aboya Magius. Dans cette grotte!

-J'ai horreur des voyages metrodimensio, grogna Saphira. Ils me donnent la nausée!

-Ne perdons pas de temps! Fit sèchement Magius. Chaque seconde compte!

D'un accord commun, ils se précipitèrent tous dans la grotte.

-3000 ans… 3000 ans d'attente, fit Yami Bakura, en brandissant le long couteau au-dessus de la poitrine de Férix.

-Baku-kûn! Non, ARRÊTE!

-C'est ton dernier argument?

Magius entra le premier dans la grotte. Plus loin, un autel sacrificiel… Avec une petite Férix terrorisée ligotée dessus.

-Baku-kûn! Non, ARRÊTE!

L'adolescent tenait un long couteau acéré. Dans quelques secondes, il allait le planter dans la chair de Férix…

-C'est ton dernier argument?

Magius avait horreur de faire ça… Il savait que Bakura n'était pas dans son état normal. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il resta là à rien faire, Férix allait mourir.

-_Inflammo_! Invoqua Magius, alors d'un torrent de flammes blanches s'échappait de ses mains pour se précipiter sur Bakura.

-Arrgh! Fit Bakura en se protégeant le visage des flammes de lumière.

Il tomba au sol, échappant son couteau.

-FÉRIX! Cria Lilienne en se précipitant vers l'autel.

Yami Bakura n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

Brûlant de haine, il saisit son couteau et se releva. Il poussa sans vergogne Lilienne. La dame aux cheveux noirs tomba au sol. Saphira vola à son secours, en l'aidant à se relever.

-Un pas de plus et je la tue, déclara-t-il en accotant la pointe de son arme contre le cœur de Férix.

Férix poussa un cri plaintif. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

-Mais si je ne fais rien, tu le tueras tout de même, siffla Magius.

-Exact, fit Yami Bakura, dans un sourire sadique qui fendit son visage en deux.

Magius serra les dents, vaincu.

Soudain, un long hurlement retentit à l'extérieur de la grotte. Une immense forme noire se précipita dans la caverne.

-Makku! S'exclama Férix.

Le chien noir, qui avait bien changé depuis que Bakura l'avait pour la dernière fois, poussa un grognement. Ses ailes de scarabée, maintenant bien visibles, se replia avec soin dans son dos. Une sorte de muselière de métal lui recouvrait la mâchoire supérieure ainsi que le haut de la tête et les oreilles. À ses pattes, des gants de métal recouvrait ses griffes et le pas de ses membres. Dans ses yeux, une lueur démoniaque brillait.

-Il n'est pas trop content, dis-donc, le démon-insecte, siffla Éthane, sur un ton admiratif.

Le chien noir gronda avec haine, ses yeux rouge fixaient intensément Yami Bakura.

Le double maléfique de Bakura recula un peu, saisi par l'appariation de la créature des limbes.

Mais, son sourire arrogant revint sur ses lèvres.

-Pauvres débiles… Dit-il simplement.

Il mit la main sur l'Anneau du Millénium, l'autre sur Férix.

-_Translaten_, fit-il.

Ils disparurent dans un flash doré.

-Magius! Fit Saphira. Où sont-ils?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs ferma les yeux. Il resta un long moment ainsi. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa bouche se crispa.

Finalement, dans un soupir, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Je ne les sens nulle part, lâcha-t-il.

-Comment? S'exclama Saphira.

-Le Coffret aux Malheurs… Bakura l'a amené avec lui… Loin. Très loin. Je ne le sens plus.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a qu'une explication possible… Il ont quitté le monde d'Igaïos.

-Faut les poursuivre! S'écria Éthane.

-Je ne peux pas…. Je suis trop épuisé pour le moment.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'effondra au sol. Lilienne, remit de la bousculade de Yami Bakura, se pencha sur lui.

-Magius? Magius, tout va bien?

-Oui… répondit faiblement ce dernier. Seulement fatigué.

Il soupira longuement. Lilienne aida à le relever. Il s'appuya sans gêne contre l'épaule de la dame aux cheveux noirs.

-Magius… Vous savez pourquoi Bakura a enlevé Férix, non? Fit Éthane.

-Oui, je le sais, répondit tristement Magius.

-Alors, POURQUOI? Explosa l'adolescent.

-Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai tous parlé du Coffret aux Malheurs…

-Oui… Répondit pensivement Saphira.

-Eh bien… Férix porte la Pierre de l'Apocalypse en elle. C'est son cœur!

_Fin_

N.D.A. : Bon, bon, voilà la fin de ma fic… Je pense qu'avec une fin comme ça je n'ai pas de choix de faire une suite, non? Sinon, je vais me faire tabasser, lol . Et puisque je vous aime, je vous ai offert un petit bonus…


	16. Chapter 16

 Chapitre bonus 

L'auteure : Mes amis…

Joey : Elle nous appelle « ses amis ». Moi j'me casse.

Tristan : Ouaiiiiiiiiiiiis! Moi aussi j'me casse! C'est quoi se casser? bave

Joey : -- l'attrape et part

L'auteure : Ben c'est ça. Vous ne ferez pas partie de la prochaine plus grande œuvre littéraire au monde! ¬¬¤

Bakura : Œuvre littéraire??

Yami Bakura : Ah, la ferme pauvre crétin.

Bakura : Une ferme ? Avec des vaches?

Férix : Et des poulets!

Bakura : Et… et des coquelicots!

Férix : Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

Yami Bakura : --

L'auteure : Script, vous veillerez à ce qu'il apprenne ses répliques par cœur.

Script : Oui madame… ''

Saenda : (avec un dépliant à la main) Hey! J'ai entendu que dans la suite de la fic, Yami Bakura se découvre des tendances gays…

Yami Bakura : QUOI? ¤¤

Judicaël : Chouetteeeeeeeeeee.

Yami Bakura : C'EST QUOI CES HISTOIRES ENCORE?

Saenda : Il y a même des photos!

L'auteure : (arrache vivement le dépliant) Donne moi ça. Ce n'est pas encore écrit, t'es pas supposée savoir.

Yami Bakura : CHUI PAS GAY! JE NE VEUX PLUS JOUER DANS CETTE FIC! SAUVE MOI, QUELQU'UN!

Bakura : Pourquoi tu veux partir, Yami? Je t'aime tellement tu sais…

Lilienne : Ils sont vraiment trop chou ensemble…

Saphira : Moi j'aime pas les choses chou -.-

Yami Bakura : HIRRRRRRRRRRRRRK! NE ME TOUCHE PAS!

L'auteure : Ça risque d'être prometteur… --'''


End file.
